


遗孀文学

by tierialockon



Category: pdj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tierialockon/pseuds/tierialockon
Relationships: 佐祐 - Relationship, 你x佐野, 你x本田
Kudos: 2





	遗孀文学

这个冬天的末尾，终于下起了雪。  
乡间的小路被积雪覆盖，马车留下的双行车辙和行人的脚印深浅不一地相互交错着。雪泥铺就的路面坑坑洼洼，你就这样一路颠簸着回到了故乡，  
阔别十年的故乡。  
你问候了眼含热泪的忠心的老管家，寒暄了几句，便不由自主地注意到管家身边站着的那个人。那个撑着透明雨伞站在漫天飞雪中的人，浓烈的眉眼被金丝眼镜藏下一分冷淡，玫瑰般艳丽的唇色又添上三分风情。那头烟云般的雾蓝色头发让你立刻明白了他的身份。他理了理宽大温暖的羊羔绒立领，微笑里含着适度的哀愁：“你一定就是J君了吧。欢迎回家。”  
你脱下皮手套，轻轻握住他伸过来的手。“麻烦您了，佐野君。”那是只养尊处优的手，纤长白皙，骨节分明，哥哥一定曾经非常宠爱他吧。但此刻你心中有更牵挂的人。你转向老管家：“Yasupon已经不在这里了吗？”“你是说本田君吗？”佐野脸上有些微吃惊，但很快回答道：“那个人也许是在花园里处理那些枝条吧。”老管家主动提出带你去花园看看，路上他向你解释自从本田的母亲，也就是从小照顾你和哥哥的乳母因病去世后，哥哥就将本田留下打理庄园的植物。但哥哥的妻子佐野与本田的关系似乎不睦，两个人互相看不对眼，言语间总是针锋相对，充满了火药味。老管家本来有些担心哥哥死后佐野会随便找个理由打发掉本田，好在如今你回来了，想必就无需担心了。你没有太在意这件事，只是暗暗希望老管家能走快些。花园显然被认真打理过了，因为是冬季许多植物还在沉睡之中，根部被细心地撒过堆肥，唯有一片火红色的角堇在风起柳絮里开得肆意灿烂。你们并没有看到本田的身影，但你却注意到铁桶旁落了薄雪的透明雨伞。你让老管家先回去，想要独自在庄园附近走走。  
也许是走运，也许是不走运，你撞见他们接吻。昏黄摇晃的烛火下眉目如画的美人虔诚地勾住对面那人光裸的背部，身上参加葬礼的黑色西服甚至还未脱下，而背对着你的那人一头红发，正不得章法地用假性器捅戳自己的后庭。佐野对你的到来似乎并不意外。他一边继续着黏糊糊的色气湿吻，一边抬起黑白分明的澄澈眼眸望向你，在接吻的间隙露出妩媚的笑容。  
赤裸裸的邀请。而他笃定你不会拒绝。  
你从身后贴上本田的背部，光滑的肌肤有着病态的高温。他需要一个alpha。但你并不着急。你绕到佐野的身后替他脱下身上碍眼的衣物，清隽的骨架比你想象中还要纤巧，而你并没有见外，俯下身用舌头采撷这朵冬天依旧盛放的娇艳玫瑰。被好好开发过的后穴早就适应了舔弄，身下的床单洇出一小块深色水渍。佐野前倾含住本田玫粉色的乳粒，驾轻就熟地吮吸起来，后穴的快感令身体不自觉地颤抖起来，喉咙里发出舒服的猫咪咕噜咕噜的声音。本田不满足地呜咽着，与炽热肌肤相比假性器实在了无生趣，他随便将沾满淫液的玩具扔到一边，双手放在佐野腰窝上，赌气狠狠掐了一把，听见佐野吃痛的一声呻吟，又马上单手捧着对方的脸温柔地吻上去。 “佐野君是最可爱的。”本田迷迷糊糊地哄道，但佐野并不想让他继续说下去。你闻见一股浓郁的黑巧克力的香味，咬住了本田没有来得及收回的手指，舌尖传来丝丝的甜腻味道。  
你分开拥吻的两人，躺下来示意他们抚慰你已经硬到青筋毕露的性器。“要和文哉比赛吗？虽然很抱歉，但我只有想赢的想法。”本田不好意思地笑了，紧接着就跪趴下来让你的龟头在口腔里和嘴唇上不断地搅动摩擦，口腔被塞满，无法承接的银丝坠下打湿了你的耻毛。“不想输啊。”佐野仿佛被打开了什么开关，比你想象中更加主动地开始争着吞吃那根肉棒。从囊袋到性器头部都被仔仔细细地来回舔舐，他小心翼翼地收起牙齿，用灵活的舌尖顺着冠状沟的缝隙搔刮，一边泪眼朦胧地望向你，观察你的反应，你有些难耐地分别抚弄他们的腿根皮肤缓解愈加升腾的情欲。两根温热的小舌在你的性器顶端会合，短暂地顺路接吻，你坐了起来分享这个吻。佐野手上的动作并没有停止，而本田已经跨坐在你身上，双手向后撑在床上，手臂肌肉紧绷着，形成优美性感的起伏波浪线。佐野扶着你的性器让本田慢慢坐下去，热潮带来的荷尔蒙变化让甬道变得更加松弛湿滑，但你的尺寸还是令本田感到有些疼痛。佐野把手挪到了本田的性器上熟练地撸动，本田则摆动着屁股上上下下地吞吃着你的肉棒，发涨的胸乳也被你从后面揉捏亵玩，前后夹击的情热带来的快感让他忍不住大叫出声来，几次瘫倒在佐野怀里。佐野擦掉本田眼角的泪水，手下的动作却没有放松，直到本田射了一次脱力才放过他。你起身分开本田的腿根，将与肉感大腿相比显得十分纤细的脚踝架在肩上，换成传教士姿势重新插了进去，已经知道对方敏感点的你故意只偶尔才从正确的角度刺入，本田只好不停地自己调整角度，M形的猫唇也没有闲着，一边用舌头抚平佐野后穴的褶皱。佐野被舔得全身泛粉，耳尖更是红到了极致。你吻上他左眼下眼睑的泪痣，那是不近距离观察难以注意到的特别的痣，短线状仿佛女孩子为了凸显无辜而画的下眼线，使得魅惑中竟带了几分天真。你啮咬着那块薄薄的皮肤，身下开始频频向本田的敏感点冲刺起来，强烈的抽插在穴口打出淫靡的白沫，本田被突如其来的高潮完全支配了，大脑一片空白。还没有缓过来的他下意识地做出推拒的动作，你作势就要拔出肉棒，他推开你的手又将你拉近回来。但你并不想这么早射。你将他拉起，咬住他冰凉的小巧银环拉扯耳垂的软肉。一旁的佐野俯下身去费力地同时吞吐两根肉棒。你拍了拍佐野挺翘圆润的臀部，腿间早已湿得一塌糊涂，此时也不由得主动求欢。你让他跪伏在床上，本田以同样的姿势趴在佐野身上。你掐住本田的腰，狠狠地操进佐野的后穴，被舌头充分扩张的肠壁立刻紧紧地吮吸住性器，而他身上的红发男子则被动地随着你抽插的频率摇晃着，完全放松的丰满臀肉充满肉感地弹动在眼前。  
仿佛无穷无尽的性爱终要结束之时，你们瘫倒在床上已经没有一丝力气。在沉默中他们一左一右趴在你的胸口，慢慢接近彼此，用一个不含情欲的吻给这场荒诞的盛事划下句点。而窗外，漫天的雪花对此一无所知。


End file.
